starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion Fever
"Fashion Fever" is the sixteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its working title has been "Vogue". Its international titles include Catalan "La febre de la moda", German "Ärger mit Lady Kale", French "Les Top-models" ("Top Models"), Portuguese "A febre da moda", Russian "Погода за модой", Serbo-Croat "Modna groznica", and Spanish "Fiebre por la moda". It is high fashion and high-jinx as a fashion show opens at the Crystal Palace's craft fair grounds for Queen Anya's birthday. King Jared wants to surprise Anya with a new dress and assigns Gwenevere and Sunstar to handle the 'secret mission', as the Princess manages to get Fallon, Moondance, Tamara and Tamara's baby animals involved in a comedy of errors as each girl and animal tries their best to complete the mission. Meanwhile, Gwen's evil aunt Lady Kale sneaks into the show to learn of the Jewel Riders' plans. Plot summary It is time for the annual charity fashion show craft fair, and Princess Gwenevere still can not decide which dress to wear. King Jared adds to Gwen's problems by asking her to fetch one of Queen Anya's dresses so Grand Designer Antonio can design a new dress for her. But Gwen is too busy with organizing the show, so she passes the task to Fallon. Unfortunately, Fallon gets caught in Anya's closet by the Queen herself and is stuck peeling potatoes. Meanwhile, Lady Kale arrives at New Camelot and uses her magic to sneak into show under the guise of fashion designer "Madam LaPayne". She has her dweasels use a magic spinning wheel to create a dress for Gwen to model. This is all part of Morgana's plan to get her into the Jewel Keep and figure out the locations of all the Wizard Jewels. The dweasels create magic fabric that, when blasted by Kale's Dark Stone, turns into a wonderful dress. Kale now needs Gwen to put on the dress so she can be entranced into opening the Jewel Keep. Gwenevere indeed puts on the enchanted dress and falls under her wicked aunt's control. Kale makes Gwen lead her through the Crystal Palace and into the Jewel Keep, where she discovers that the Jewel Riders have mapped out areas of strong magic, most of which are wizard lairs. Meanwhile, the magic wheel still works, making the magic blob that chases after the dweasels. At the show, Tamara with Moondance and Sunstar do their turn. Then Gwenevere comes to model her enchanted dress, which shape-shifts as disco music plays. Suddenly, a magic blob appears and rampages through the show tent, but the other Jewel Riders and Drake fight and defeat it. At this point Fallon and Drake realize that something fishy is going on, so they go check out the Jewel Keep and find Kale, who just finished copying locations of strong magic. They have a standoff as using magic in the Keep makes things go out of control, but Kale manages to escape after summoning Gwen to cover for her. Fallon stays to fight the bewitched princess and free her from the magic dress, while Drake runs after Kale. While all this is going on, Antonio investigates Kale's room and falls under the spell of the spinning wheel. He starts making a massive dress. Elsewhere, the great wolves Goliath and Thunder hunt down the dweasels and chase after them. Lady Kale is sneaking out of the Crystal Palace when Drake finds her and challenges her to a sword fight in which he is soon joined in by Fallon. But it does not go well, and Gwen arrives just in time to save Drake from peril. Having fought off Drake and Fallon, Kale goes outside for Grimm to get her out of there, but then total chaos ensues as the dweasels pursued by wolves and Antonio with the magic wheel all also arrive at the scene. It ends in an explosion of fireworks storage tent that sends Kale, the dweasels, and wheel all high into the sky, past the arriving Grimm. With the fashion show over, Antonio presents Anya a magic dress he made for her using the wheel. Gwen and Fallon then use their jewels to morphs it into a beautiful costume. Behind the scenes Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections *''Spellsinger'' follows the same plot as this episode, except there is a Kara / Adriane rivalry added, the bad guy wants to open a gateway to Avalon instead of finding the locations of Mineral McGuffins, and the events all revolve around a concert / singing contest instead of a fashion show. * Lyra could not hear Kara when she was mind-controlled in Spellsinger. * Most illustrations of the Dark Sorceress in the new edition seem to be based on Kale's dress in this episode. * Both Fallon and Adriane can create lassos with their jewels. Media 16-01.png 16-02.png 16-03.png 16-04.png 16-05.png 16-06.png 16-12.png 16-10.png 16-07.png 16-08.png 16-11.png 16-13.png 16-14.png 16-15.png 16-09.png File:Fashion Fever - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 16 - S2E3 File:Fashion Fever - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 16 - S2E3 File:Les Top Models - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 16 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 16 (Russian) External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:Second season